The Endless Thought
by JulietMonta
Summary: Maou is in a coma... No one knows he can hear everything. He knows how everyone truly feels. Confessions come out... Maou and Emi later on.
1. Start of it

It was a white day accentuated by the wonderful snow.I remember this morning went I could still move, talk, see. It was hard to believe that in a few moments,

I would suffer a coma.

No one would believe that the Demon King Satan dies a way... A way like humans.

Well maybe not a death... but it seemed that way.

The room I was in was white was well. I was laying on my bed. Not even its simple snow warned me of my fate. I should have sensed the danger in its beginning.

Apparently I was in a coma. A long one, when my friends, more of Demon Generals, found out they were shocked as I was. Ashiya cried at the thought of me dying. Screaming out, Mi Lord. Lucifer didn't say anything.

I can still vividly recall Emi reaction. She said that I can not die by anyway that is not her blade. Then the most surprising thing that I have ever seen happened, she started to cry. For me.

A reaction like that was odd from a Hero who wanted me dead.

She must have not know that I could still hear everything. My eyes were closed but I heard everything. Doctor coming in and out and then that.

Was it fate for me to end up like this?

The snowing is still falling down. I could feel it. Visiting hours were over and it was long since Emi came.

Maybe I'll go to Heaven, and then one day see Emilia with her beautiful white hair and wings. With me there... Maybe I'll go to Hell... were I could rule. Then maybe... Emi has to come from Heaven and fight me again. Maybe I'll wake up... Maybe I won't die.

One this is for sure.

I'll get to see her again.

* * *

**I'm trying to write something sort of emotional.**

**To explain something, Maou is in a coma. The Next Chapter will explain what and why by Maou's point of view... Or someones. Depends on how I feel. Writing in the middle of the night is never good...**


	2. Reason for it

_**If any of you guys haven't read the Light Novels to this series yet, go and get a quick read. Or else you won't understand who "Alas=Ramus" is or Gabriel either.**_

* * *

_The sound of a door opening alerted me to wake up, but alas, still couldn't move._

_I hear a mans voice, "How long has he been here?"_

_Must be the doctor._

_A female voice then respond, "A week ago, Doctor Yuki."_

_Are they talking about me? Has a week really passed? I thought it was yesterday..._

* * *

**In Tokyo, Shibuya District, Sasazuka. Villa Sasazuka Unit 202. Suzuno's complex.**

"You know the Doctors aren't telling us much. Just hack into the system!" Ashiya yelled at Urushihara.

Urushihara cleaned some ear wax out of his ear, "You're making me get an infection. I might end up like Maou..."

"He didn't fall that way!"

"Geez. Okay I will, but remember, this is illegal..."

"This is Maou-sama! Who cares!"

Urushihara began clicking rapidly, "They have him in... emergency care... I can't tell you much, you know?" Ashiya sighs.

"What caused it anyway?..." asked Urushihara pulling out his PASTA.

"What do you think? Every since that Gabriel came and took Alas=Ramus, he fell into depression and then this... I had to take two jobs because of that..." Ashiya lays on the floor.

"Yes!"

"That isn't a good thing!"

Urushihara holds out his game, "Not that! I just beat my new high school in Yonic!" His PASTA showed a picture of a blue hedgehog, giving the player a thumbs up.

"Why do I even bother with you?..."

* * *

_Tick-tock._

_That all I can hear now. I know it's not that late into the day. I just I 'woke' up an hour ago, maybe it wasn't an hour... Does time flow the same while I am this?..._

_Maybe I do deserve this... For not protecting Alas=Ramus enough... For being an evil Demon King..._

_Wait, the Demon King is evil. Damn this human body! It's changing me, the more I'm in this world, the more I fall!-_

_The door just opened, softly but yet fast. _

_I hear foot steps of heels._

_A hand, or so I think, slammed on table by me._

_"Demon King, this is how you go down? And not by me?"_

_Great... It's her. Good thing I'm in a coma, so I don't have to face her._

* * *

**_I was going to upload this waaaayyy sooner but I had Finals all this week, and mind you that they are hard for those who never had them. Just wanted to say thanks for the review, Next chapter will be upload next week. Monday and Tuesday are my last days before winter break._**


	3. Before the encounter

**Here's another update from yours truly, Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Okay… calm down… it's not like she is going to kill me. She wouldn't kill a defenseless demon turned human in a semi-public area. Right?  
Right?

I'm so getting killed.

Her heels walk closer towards me, louder every step she takes.

"Tell me again! How could you, Maou? It was my goal to take you down…"

Emi pauses…

I didn't mean for it to happen, Emi! I wish you could hear me, but more than likely you'll yell at me even more…

I hear her sigh, "I didn't want this to happen to at all… "

Neither did I... But it couldn't be helped.

Seems like she calmed dowm… somewhat. At least for me to dismiss the reason or thought for her being here to kill me.

"If only I knew why you were here."

I… don't know what happened to me… I lost... the most powerful demon lost to a simple angel. I want to know why you are here as well…

She pulls a nearby chair. My guess is to sit on it because that's what you do with chairs.

Emi continues, "Did Gabriel do this to you? Did one of his attacks hurt your brain enough?"

Gabriel…? He did fight.. and he beat me. I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone! He tried to take Alas=Ramus and did!… Then he fought Emi, but Alas=Ramus.. isn't here... her took her. My guess is that Emi took him down, even an elite angel can't stop Emi. At the same time, even she couldn't save Alas=Ramus.

Wait another minute, is Emi showing concern towards me? No, that can't be. She is the Hero Emilia and I am the Demon King Satan. We can never mix. But this might be a friendly concern, it isn't as bad nor as good. It still bad for enemies. Even if we have Alas=Ramus. Well, had.

Maybe… she more of a rival now

Ugh, I just want to wake up now and find that damn Gabriel! I know he took someone important! Where the hell is he?!

I must have zoned out for some time now on Emi because she stopped talking. I hear her heels click once more, she stood up and her heels sounded farther in the distance as she headed for the door.

Don't leave me yet… I want someone here with me.

She must be at the door now.

She sighs. Why is she sighing? Did she hear me on not wanting to for her to leave? I know she can't hear me…

I hear nothing but a small child like yawn, does Emi yawn like that? No, I've heard her yawn before and that is not it… it remind me of… of... Alas=Ramus.

That's who Gabriel took from me. That freaking bast-

"Papa!"

All of my thoughts came to an end.

* * *

**3rd Person Point of View-**

"Did Gabriel do this to you? Did one of his attacks hurt your brain enough?"

Emi stared at the almost lifeless body in front of her after saying those words. The body of Maou. The only signs of life being his steady but slow breathing and his heart rate connected to a small monitor alongside the pure white bed Maou was resting on.

"I know he gave you a beating, I had to finish him off!" she said as she slowly gotten louder, letting on a small laughter as she continued, "Who ever thought a Demon King needed help from the Hero her self to save the day."

Nothing, there was no response from Maou. Of course she knew that, the doctors told her that Maou was in a coma. No telling when he'll wake up.

She looked around as if to see if no one was around in the room. There wasn't anyone , she knew that but couldn't help to look around, "There's something I've meant to tell you…" she paused, "Alas=Ramus is… infused with me… she is apart of me now… That's it. Nothing else."

_ 'Then why did it seem like it wasn't all?'_ Emi thought.

Emi stood up, and pushed the chair got had gotten to sit on, back to the side. She walked slowly to the door, she didn't want to leave yet, but her 5 minutes that the doctors gave her were almost up.

_ 'Don't leave Papa.'_

Emi looked around as if she had heard a ghost. Then it hit her, it was Alas=Ramus.

_'Please dont, Mama… I want to feel Papa! Let me out!'_

_ 'Ah,'_ Emi thought, the voices in her head now confirmed it were just Alas=Ramus. They have fused together. Alas=Ramus was in Emi now, wanting to go out to see her father. No, she wasn't the mother. Well, not the REAL mother, an adopted one.

_ 'She must have waken up from her nap,'_ Emi thought, knowing Alas=Ramus would hear that.

_ 'Yes, I am no more sleepy. I want to see Papa. Now! Please Mama!'_

Alas=Ramus continued to whine for her father. What was she suppose to do? The only thing to do is to let her out, but Emi didn't want Alas=Ramus to see Maou like this. She could say Maou is taking a long nap.

Emi sighed, knowing that she had no other choice but to do so. She closed eyes for a bit, "Maou, I all most forgot, there is someone wanting to see you again."

In a flash of very dim pink light, Alas=Ramus appear in the arms of Emi. Alas=Ramus yawned, not being too long since she had awaken from her nap to see her father.

Alas=Ramus searched the room, her eyes stopping when she saw her 'sleeping' father. Alas=Ramus' eyes filled with cheer and smiled brightly, saying one single word.

"Papa!"

* * *

**Did you know I finished 80 perfect of this chapter while laying on my bed,.not want to get up? Yeah.**

**Three or so months later, and I update! Hehe… I actually have another one shot in the work… suppose to have been released Christmas, But I haven't finished all of it yet. For it being this late, I might just upload it next Christmas. So Review on how bad or good I am doing would be great.**

**Thank you all for review.**

**This is for guest **fyphoniex **You can google her wiki online, to see how her charcter was introduced, Hataraku Maou Sama Light Novel Volume 3 os where she came, currently posted somewhere on **archiveofourown by Zeroceilx **after the group owner took it down for it being copyrighted.**


End file.
